gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
100%
El 100% es el objetivo mas difícil de cada juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto desde el GTA III, aunque, en los primeros juegos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, como las estadísticas no se demuestran en porcentajes, no se consideran parte del 100%. El 100% consiste en completar TODOS LOS OBJETIVOS POSIBLES (O casi todos) que ofrezca el juego. Como conseguirlo Para conseguir el 100% tienes que seguir los siguientes pasos: *Completar todos los objetivos y coleccionables de las listas de Objetivos. Objetivos Aquí se muestran todos los objetivos a cumplir de la Saga Grand Theft Auto para completar el 100% y sus recompensas. .]] thumb|right|210px|Carátula alternativa de GTA III, versión para [[PC.]] Grand Theft Auto III *Todas las Misiones Principales *Tener los 100 objetos ocultos. *Lograr las 20 Masacres. *Lograr los 20 Saltos Únicos. *100 Misiones de taxista. *Nivel 12 de paramedico. *Garage de Requeridos de Portland. *Garaje de requeridos de Shoreside Vale. *Barco de Vehiculos de Emergencia de Portland. *Superar las 4 Misiones RC. *Todas las Misiones de bombero. *Todas las Misiones de vigilante. *Patriot Playground. *Gripped!. *A Ride in the Park. *Multystorey Mayhem. Recompensa por el 100% *6 sobornos en pisos francos. *Todas las armas en los pisos francos. *Un corazon de vida en los Pisos Francos. *Una pildora en los pisos francos. .]] Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Superar todas las Misiones Principales. *Tener todos los 100 Objetos Ocultos. *Lograr los 36 saltos únicos. *Lograr las 35 masacres. *100 Misiones de taxista. *Nivel 10 de Repartidor. *Nivel 12 de paramedico. *Nivel 12 de bombero. *Nivel 12 de vigilante. *Terminar los Garages de Sunshine Autos. *Llegar en N.1 en las 6 carreras de Sunshine Autos. *Robar las 15 tiendas (8 en Vice Beach y 7 en Vice City Mailand). *Comprar TODAS Las propiedades (8 negocios y 7 casas). *Realizar las misiones de las propiedades. *Misiones de Topfun. *Las 3 Carreras del Hyman Memorial Stadium. *Cone Crazy. *PCJ Playground. *Test Track. *Trial By Dirt. *Campo de tiro de ammunation batir el record de 45 puntos. *Gastar $300 en el Club Pole Position. *Terminar las cuatro pruebas de control de helicoptero. Recompensas por el 100% *Salud y armadura sube a 200%. *Los vehículos resisten el doble de daño. *Munición infinita. *3 Guardaespaldas siguiéndote a todos lados. *Una camisa muy graciosa que dice "Completé Vice City al 100% y todo lo que obtuve fue esta tonta camiseta". *Hunter en Ocean Beach right|thumb|200px|La carátula de [[GTA Advance.]] Grand Theft Auto Advance Este juego es el que tiene menos requisitos para el 100%. *Todas las Misiones Principales *Tener los 100 objetos ocultos. *Lograr las 20 Masacres. *100 Misiones de taxista. *Nivel 12 de paramedico. *Todas las Misiones de bombero. *Todas las Misiones de vigilante. *Todas las carreras ilegales de Portland, Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. Recompensa por el 100% *Rhino en el piso franco de Shoreside Vale. .]] Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Al Parecer, este juego, junto con el Vice City Stories son los que tienen más retos que ninguno para el 100%. *Todas las Misiones Principales. *50 tarifas en las Misiones de taxista *Nivel 12 en las Misiones de bombero. *Nivel 12 en las Misiones de paramédico. *Nivel 12 en las Misiones de vigilante. *Nivel 2 en las Misiones de tren. *Nivel 5 de aparcacoches. *Nivel 10 de chulo. *Terminar las 3 listas de vehiculos de Easter Basin. *Todas las misiones de camionero. *Todas las misiones de repartidor. *100 Graffitis. *50 Fotografías. *50 Herraduras. *50 Ostras. *Realizar los 70 saltos únicos. *Desafío BMX (Glen Park). *Desafío NRG 500 (Easter Basin Docks). *Comprar TODOS los pisos francos del estado. *Relación al 100% con TODAS las novias. *Aprender todos los estilos de pelea en los 3 Gimnasios de San Andreas. *Todas las carreras callejeras de todo San Andreas y las aéreas. *Terminar el campo de tiro. *Todas las carreras de los estadios. *Llegar en primero en las 3 carreras del Mount Chiliad: **Scotch Bonnet Yellow **Birdseye Winder Yellow **Cobra Run. *Terminar la Autoescuela de coches. *Terminar la Autoescuela de motos. *Terminar la Escuela de vuelo *Terminar la Escuela náutica. *Beat The Cock!. *Conquistar todos los territorios de Los Santos *Conseguir todo el respeto Recompensas por el 100% *En Grove Street encontraras un Hydra arriba de la casa de Sweet y un Rhino cerca del puente. *Munición infinita con cualquier arma que tengas o consigas. *$1,000,000. .]] Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Todas las Misiones Principales. *100 misiones de taxista *Nivel 12 de Misiones de ambulancia *Nivel 12 de Misiones de bombero *Superar los 26 saltos únicos. *Completar las 20 masacres. *Conseguir los 100 objetos ocultos. *Completar las misiones de Trashmaster de Portland, Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale *Punk Noodles *Misiones de Repartidor de pizzas *Nivel 6 del Vendedor de Coches *Ser Vendedor de Motos en Hogs N' Cogs *15 Misiones de Avenging Angels en Portland, Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale *Entregar todos los autos al Garaje Love Media *Todos los Niveles de las misiones de Slash TV (2 veces) *9MM Mayhem *Bumps & Grinds (10 vueltas) *RC Triad Take-down *Scrapyard Challenge *Scooter Shooter *Wong side of the Tracks *Go Go Faggio *Karmageddon (mejorar el tiempo hecho en la mision) *See The Sight Before Your Flight (Nivel 12) *Thrashin’ RC *Ragin’ RC *Chasin’ RC *Low-Rider Rumble *Deimos Dash *Wi-Cheetah Run *Red Light Racing *Gangsta GP *Torrington TT Recompensas por el 100% *Una Speeder en el muelle cerca del ferry en Portland. *Un Rhino en los restos de Fort Staunton. *Munición infínita. *Mas resistencia en vehículos. *Granada en el departamento de bomberos de Staunton Island. .]] Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Todas las Misiones principales. *Explotar los 99 Globos Rojos. *Entregar todos los vehículos del Depósito de Incautaciones. *Terminar el campo de tiro de Ammu-Nation. *Tener todos los imperios. *Completar los saltos únicos. *Superar las Masacres. *Completar las misiones de taxista. *Completar las misiones de vigilante. *Completar las Misiones de paramédico. *Completar las misiones de ambulancia aerea. *Completar las misiones de bombero aereo. *Terminar las carreras de moto acuatica. *Misiones de los negocios *Carreras de Sunshine Autos. *Swinger's Club *Rush! *Playground on the Point (Fardando en The Point) *Playground on the Dock (Fardando en el Puerto) *Playground on the Town (Fardando en Downtown) *Mashin' Up The Mall *Crash! *Caddy Daddy *Criminales con alas *Vistas de Vice City Recompensas por el 100% *Municion infinita *Ver videos de las misiones en la Suite de Climeno .]] Grand Theft Auto IV *Todas las Misiones principales. *Ganar las 9 carreras callejeras de Brucie Kibbutz. *Exterminar todas las 200 Ratas Voladoras. *Entregar los 10 paquetes de droga de Little Jacob. *Exportar los 10 vehículos que pide Brucie. *Completar las 9 misiones de asesino. *Entregar los 30 autos al Garage de Stevie. *Hacer 20 misiones de vigilante (no seguidas). *Asesinar a los 30 criminales de "Los Mas Buscados" en la computadora de la Policía. *Conocer a los 14 personajes aleatorios y superar sus misiones (menos Jeff, Clarence, Ivan y Cherise). *Romper el récord del QUB3D. *Hacer todas las actividades con todos los amigos. *Ganar en una partida entera de boliche. *Ganar una partida de dardos. *Superar los 50 saltos únicos. Recompensas por el 100% *Munición infinita. .]] Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Todas las Misiones principales. *Completar todos los trabajos. *Hacer todas las actividades con todos los amigos. *Matar las 50 Gaviotas. *Ganar las 12 carreras de motos. *Ganar las 25 Guerras de bandas. Recompensas por el 100% *Munición infinita. .]] Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Todas las Misiones principales. *Conocer a los 8 personajes aleatorios y superar sus misiones. *Completar los trabajos secundarios. *Completar las 34 carreras. *Destruir las 100 Cámaras de seguridad. *Completar los 30 saltos únicos. *Completar los 80 tráficos de droga. *Comprar las 21 propiedades. *Completar los 8 tratos con recompensas. *Encontrar los 2 Leones de Fo (después de terminar las misiones principales). thumb|200px|La carátula del juego de [[GTA: TBOGT.]] Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Todas las misiones principales *Completar los ocho trabajos del Maisonette 9 *Ganar un juego de air hockey. *Ganar un juego de dardos. *Ganar un juego de golf. *Ganar un juego de pool. *Hacer todas las actividades con Armando Torres o Henrique Bardas. *Hacer todas las misiones con los personajes aleatorios. *Baila con éxito en el Maisonette 9. *Baila con éxito en el Hércules. *Gana el juego de tomar champagne. *Hacer los quince saltos marcados en el radar con el paracaídas. *Ayudar a Armando Torres y a Henrique Bardas en 25 guerras de droga. * Gana 3 triatlones. * Mata 50 gaviotas. * Gana 6 peleas en el L.C. Cage Fighters. * Categoría:Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony